


A Visit

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka hadn’t known what to expect when he opened the door to his apartment that day. All he knew is he wasn’t expecting Kisumi to be standing there, his pastel pink hair glowing in the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

Haruka hadn’t known what to expect when he opened the door to his apartment that day. All he knew is he wasn’t expecting Kisumi to be standing there, his pastel pink hair glowing in the light.

“Haru!” Kisumi gave him a smile. “Long time no see!”

“Last year.”

Kisumi blinked, confusion clear on his face. “Huh?”

“The last time we talked was last year… When Makoto was teaching your little brother to swim.” Haruka mumbled. “How did you find me?”

“Makoto actually gave me your address!” Kisumi laughed. “I wanted to see you again.”

“Oh… I see.” Haruka frowned at the taller boy. “If you’ll excuse me--”

Before Haruka could close the door, Kisumi had shoved a foot in to stop him. “Haru! Can we please just talk a bit? Please?”

Haruka stared down at his shoes and the foot wedged in his door. He almost had to wonder if he could find a way to close the door on the foot.

He looked back up. “Kisumi…”

“Hm?” The pink haired boy leaned over, bringing himself to the same level as Haruka. “What is it, Haru?”

He frowned. “Kisumi--”

“Wait, are you saying my name?” Kisumi asked, cutting him off. “Maybe you’re actually asking me to kiss you?”

The words made Haruka realize just how close the other boy was. A little closer and they’d be able to feel each other’s breath. Any closer than that and their lips would touch…

“I was saying your name. I was thinking of inviting you in…” Haruka began, looking away. “But now, not so much.”

“Haru!” Kisumi whined. “That’s no fair!”

“Yes it is…” Haruka looked back up, licking his lip nervously. “Come back… Some other time and we can chat.”

Kisumi’s face lit up as he pulled back his foot. “Haru--”

And the door was slammed in his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should count this as a poly ship thing or not(I mean, this ship is in it) so I just went with yeah (._.)"  
> Anyway, a blurb of KisuHaru for your reading pleasure


End file.
